Kidnapped
Kidnapped was a Syndication network drama series created by Jason Smilovic which aired from September 20, 2006 to August 11, 2007, lasting for one season & 13 episodes. In 2008, the series returned on Universal HD. As of April 2009, the entire series is available for streaming (free of charge) in the United States on Sony-owned Crackle. Plot The premise of "Kidnapped" was to feature a new kidnapping each season, with a core continuing cast who investigated the kidnappings, and additional cast members who changed each season, consisting of the kidnappers and the people affected. The show told the story from the discrete points of view of the victim, the parents, the investigators, and the kidnappers. However, this idea of a semi-rotating cast became moot after the show's cancellation. The first and only season focused on the kidnapping of a teenage boy from an affluent New York family. Cast Main Cast *Timothy Hutton as Conrad Cain *Dana Delany as Ellie Rand Cain *Will Denton as Leopold Cain *Jeremy Sisto as Lucian Knapp *Carmen Ejogo as Turner *Delroy Lindo as Latimer King *Mykelti Williamson as Virgil Hayes *Linus Roache as Andrew "Andy" Archer Supporting Cast *Michael Mosley as FBI Agent Atkins *Lydia Jordan as Alice Cain *Olivia Thirlby as Aubrey Cain *James Urbaniak as The Accountant *Anthony Rapp as "Larry" Kellogg *Mädchen Amick as Gutman *Giancarlo Esposito as FBI Agent Vance *Ricky Jay as Roger Prince *Tyler Pierce as ND Agent 1 *Otto Sanchez as Otto *Terry Kinney as James Sullivan Broadcast History "Kidnapped" was originally scheduled to air on Tuesdays at 9:00 pm ET in the U.S., as announced in a presentation made by NBC in advance of the normal upfront presentations; this placed the show in a timeslot against the popular Fox TV series "House". Because of this and similar problems with other shows, in an unusual move on May 25, 2006, Syndication announced significant changes to its fall schedule, moving "Kidnapped" to a Wednesday at 10:00 pm, ET timeslot. Premiering on September 20, 2006, the show started airing on Syndication on Wednesday nights. After the third episode performed poorly in the ratings, Syndication announced that it would be completed and aired within the 13 episodes of the original production order, instead of the usual 22 of a full TV season, and that the show would be rescheduled to Saturdays at 9:00 pm, ET, starting October 21st. After airing the fifth episode, Syndication pulled the show from their schedule. Syndication then announced that the remaining eight episodes would be shown online at the Syndication website until completion of the story, with a new episode posted each Friday. The series finale was posted online on December 22, 2006, and the series was not renewed by Syndication. The entire series was released on DVD on April 24, 2007 On June 24, 2007, Syndication began to air the eight remaining unaired episodes of "Kidnapped" on overnight Sunday night/Monday mornings as part of the network's Syndication "All Night" lineup, after "Meet the Press", replacing the usual late night airing of "Best of Dateline NBC" at that time. However, this depended on local affiliates as some stations only carry portions of the lineup, and some do not air" Syndication All Night" at all. Category:2000s television series Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2006 debuts Category:2007 endings Category:Syndication